


Never Not Belong to Him

by NerdySamSays



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ragnor raping, im really sorry, im sorry, raping, vikings being vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to play around with their first meeting. Clearly this isn't how it was in the show. But with Vikings this is actually a possibility as they did Rape Monks. </p><p>Basically Ragnor takes the time to... deflower Athelstan. (I'm not as sorry as my tags make out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Not Belong to Him

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I was done writing this that Ragnor never gets named... I'm not sorry... also I made no reference to season three in the end because I haven't seen it.

I was shaking with fear, I know this well enough, but I was afraid. Naturally I was hidden from those… Demons. But I could hear one, stomping around the room with his chain mail rattling as he made amused sounds. Clutching my bible I shrunk down to hide myself more from the blonde man. 

I must have made a noise, because before I knew it I was being dragged out of my hiding place at the tip of a sword. I could barely hear the next words out of my mouth as my heart was beating all too loudly. His hands wrapped around my throat as his insane blue eyes bore into me, what was he going to do? I wondered as he threw away his sword, opting to use a crudely forged knife which he held to my throat. “Run and I slit your throat,” the man growled, his face hovering over mine as he removed every piece of clothing from my body, scoffing when he did, “I had hoped you were a woman you seem so feminine.” He mused, flipping me onto my stomach before coaxing me onto my hands and knees. Panicking I thrashed, feeling a knife cut a deep slice my hip the man telling me I will not be harmed too badly if I kept still. I felt the other man take his weight off me, only for a moment before something pressed against my arse, hard and thick before it was taken away and the man’s hands moved from my back where he had been pressing me down. 

A searing pain erupted as one of the man’s meaty fingers shoved its way into my hole without warning and without mercy. “Stop struggling and relax it will be less painful,” were the words he spoke, his spare hand massaging my butt before a sharp smack caused me to cry out in pain.  
“Please no more,” I begged, my voice cracking as I felt a second finger probed where its brother was buried deep in my rectum before it pushed in making my begging silence with a pained scream. I tried to pull myself away, but the fingers inside me curled hitting a spot that made me see white. Although that may have been from the tears as I pleaded just to be killed like my brothers had been.  
“I don’t wish to kill you,” the man rumbled with laughter, his fingers, mercifully sliding out but before I was completely void of them they were thrust back in, hitting that same spot and making me choke on a moan that threatened to escape my lungs. A prayer began to tumble out of my mouth as the man started too repeatedly attack my body with his fingers.  
I was getting used to the pain by the time he stopped pulling almost completely out but returning with a third finger. “Please,” I begged the pain all but ripping me apart.  
“Loosen yourself or you will tear,” he advised pulling my head up by my hair, “and that is no fun.”  
“What pleasure does this bring you?” I whimpered as he spread the fingers inside me, stretching my body in ways I never believed it would be. In a way is shouldn’t have been.  
“I admit I do not know, you fascinate me Argr,” he purred licking a streak up my clean shaven face, making me still with dread as my hole was emptied of his fingers and the hardness of something else pressed against it once more, “Stay loose, I have not made you bleed yet, I do not intend to make you bleed.”  
Slowly the force of what I had quickly realized was his cock pressed into me and his mouth clamped down on my shoulder, drawing away when blood began to pool. Soon I was filled up, yet he was still going, slowly until his balls brushed against me making me whimper at the size of the man inside me. “Such a good Argr, taking me so well, you haven’t even bled yet and I have no more to push into you,” the man growled with praise, moving my head so I could look at him, his beard surprisingly soft against my skin.  
“Why do you call me Argr?” I asked, trying not to think of the pain as it began to become something I was used to.  
“Because you are unmanly, what would you rather me call you as I fuck you?” he replied, trailing his tongue down my body, sucking bruises on my body as I felt myself lose control of the whimpers that echoed out of my body.  
“My name is Athelstan, I would prefer to be called by my name,” I said, regretting my choice almost immediately.  
“Athelstan,” the man grunted, a smirk in his voice, rocking his hips against me and making me cry out. I do not know what it was, but I felt as though I had been blinded once again. He began to slide himself out, making me hiss as his skin tugged at mine, almost as bad as when he had entered me. He pulled out completely, making a spitting sound and covering my hole with his saliva before the sound reoccurred and made me tremble as his cock returned to the entrance. This time it was faster, sliding in with ease making an unnatural sound fall from my lips.  
“Forgive me Father,” I begged as the unholy pleasure over took me, causing things I normally wouldn’t have considered to become things I did. My own genitalia perking up with the pain replaced itself with a pleasure that was forbidden to monks. 

I lost myself to it. I am ashamed to say but I was enjoying it. I had realized he was intending to rape me the moment he stripped me bare. But the feeling of a man taking his time to make sure it didn’t hurt me when he raped me, told me a thing about this man. And it told me a lot about myself when I started panting and moaning and mewling. “You moan like a whore, maybe I will keep you as such, no?” he had tormented, laughing as I orgasmed for the first time in my life before pulling out of me whilst he himself was still erect and flipping me over and pulling my face close to his prick. “Suck.” He ordered. And I obeyed. He came over my face, sending string after string of his semen over my face. 

“Get dressed,” he commanded as he pulled his pants up turning away from me and going to the door to reveal a man who stood behind. They talked in hushed whispers before the man who had raped me returned to me, looking me over with the lust draining out of his eyes, but the insane glint twinkled in his eyes. “We shall sell him as a slave.” He grinned, watching as I scrambled back, grabbing my holy text and preyed. The other man left, leaving me with the insane one who threw my clothes at me with a smirk. He continued to watch me as I dressed, wiping off his fluids before a rope was produced and bound my wrists. 

That wasn’t the only time he fucked me either. It happened after he took me to his home. It was what he did when I followed him home after I was made free. When his first wife lost their son. When I was not deemed appropriate for sacrifice. Before Aslug arrived. More times than I could count when he was with Aslug even if he was still managing enough sperm to impregnate her. Before we left for England. And many times after I returned with him.  
I didn’t even notice myself fall in love with him. But when I realized, I knew that I would never not belong to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realized he should have bled but I could not let my baby get anal tearing.... Im going to shut up.


End file.
